


Take Care of Me

by HikarisDream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Ice Skating, Locker Room, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikarisDream/pseuds/HikarisDream
Summary: When Victor wakes up at night only to find the other side of the bed vacant, he knows there’s only one place his beloved katsudon can be. But what drove Yuuri to Hatsetsu Ice Castle at such an hour? And what will happen when Victor gets there? Victuuri One Shot. Canon. Fluff and Locker Room Smut. BoyxBoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,  
> so, after watching EP 9 and 10 I just couldn’t stop myself from writing again (and a friend of mine requested a new One Shot XD). Am I the only one who cried her eyes out during the airport scene and after they exchanged the rings? My gosh… I’m still overflowing with emotions! So.perfect. 
> 
> This new one shot is set after Yuuri’s return to Hatsetsu with Victor and will follow my other stories Insomniac and Before the Flight in chronological order, but can again also be read as an independent story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri! on Ice All characters belong to MAPPA and Mitsurō Kubo
> 
> Warning: 18+ full boyxboy – don’t like, don’t read!

**Take care of me**

 

The sound of metal gliding over ice filled the room as Katsuki Yuuri’s blades cut into the hard, cold surface beneath his feet. He closed his eyes, taking a sharp turn, and looked out of the window above his head. It was quite late and he was glad that Yuuko had agreed to giving him the keys to the ice rink so he could train whenever he felt like it, without her needed there to open the doors for him.

Usually, Yuuri kept to the waking hours for training but today, he guessed, was special. He’d arrived back in Japan only a few hours ago after placing fourth in Russia and qualifying for the Grand Prix Final. Still in Russia, he’d realized that with the talent and determination he had, he could indeed aim for gold in a few weeks.

The thought had spread through him like wildfire. If he could win the Grand Prix Final, this wouldn’t be his last season as a professional skater. He was, of course, already 23 years old, but Victor had won last year at the age of 26. That had also been the reason, why Yuuri had asked his coach and boyfriend of take care of him until he decided to retire. He knew, he could win with Victor by his side.

However, the other man had seen much more in his words than just the request to be his trainer. Apparently he knew enough about Japanese habits, to have recognized the hidden message underneath the words. ‘Take care of me’ was a phrase often used as a marriage proposal. And Victor had agreed anyway. He had deliberately agreed to stay by Yuuri’s side, although he knew that the question meant so much more than just Victor being Yuuri’s coach.

And Yuuri himself? He’d been surprised not only by Victor’s reaction, but also by his own. A few months ago he would have been all flustered and blushing. Tonight however, he’d felt nothing but glad and happy. No strange embarrassment, no attempt to push Victor away, no doubts about what Victor felt towards him. Only happiness.

And yet, he’d been unable to find sleep tonight. With his jet lack and the stressful days of the competition, he’d thought he would sleep like a rock tonight, but had found himself turning and tossing around next to his sleeping boyfriend and his dog.

Ever since Victor had started to spent his nights in Yuuri’s bed rather than his own, Makkachin had decided to also stay there and the three of them shared the rather narrow mattress, which led to a lot of cuddling due to insufficient space.

Yuuri had silently left the room as not to wake Victor. His mind had gone on a rampage, replaying the moment of their reunion over and over and even if it was one of the best moments of Yuuri’s life, the fuzzy feeling that now followed left him unable to sleep.

So instead of sharing a bed with his boyfriend, Yuuri had gone to the ice rink to skate away his inner turmoil, like he’d always done as a teenager. It filled him with a strange kind of contend to just glide over the ice, without music or anything, dancing just to his feelings. And right now, he felt incredibly happy.

Despite the late hour, his jumps had a great high and the rotations turned out perfectly. He didn’t dance to Eros or Yuuri on Ice, but to the feeling that his reunion with Victor had left inside him. A strange music that came straight from his heart and could be heard by no one but him. But it felt right, to just put his emotions on the ice. Yuuri had always been better at expressing his feelings this way, rather than voicing them.

He bent his knees and tensed his muscles, ready for the next jump. The one he wanted to stand more than any other, Victor’s trademark move – the quadruple flip. Yuuri knew, he could pull it off. With Victor by his side, everything was possible and even if the man wasn’t here tonight to see him, Yuuri could always show him the results of his training the next day.

Closing his eyes again, Yuuri gathered all the momentum he could, before putting his strength into his legs, ready to push off the ice any second and by the time his feet left the ground he knew he was at least fast enough for the required rotations. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t fall once the jump ended, but for a split second he was glad that he’d mastered the first part already.

However, the feared fall never came. Instead, Yuuri landed perfectly save on his skates, gliding over the ice as if nothing had happened. His heart was racing and his breath came in harsh pants as he slid into an ending pose, arms above his head and his left leg stretched our behind him, only the peak of his blade touching the ice.

He felt glorious. Mastering that jump had been a lifelong dream of his and Victor agreeing to stay with him for as long as Yuuri would skate, agreeing to practically marry him, had made it possible. Katsuki Yuuri was not only the man who stole the skater Victor from the world, but also the bachelor. His strange childhood crush had developed into something pure and beautiful, he never wanted to let go of.

For Victor’s sake just as much as for his own.

Low, almost diffident applause shook Yuuri from his musings and had him abruptly turn his head towards the boards, his eyes wide at the realization that he hadn’t been alone at all. There, right next to the exit, stood Victor, his silver hair bright in the fade moonlight and his eyes piercing through the semidarkness of the room as if they could see right into Yuuri’s soul.

He swallowed hard and broke his final pose, turning to the exit, his heart suddenly beating even faster and mouth going dry. How long had Victor been here? How much had he seen? Did he know why Yuuri had come to the ice rink tonight?

Feeling the blush creep up his neck and tint his cheeks, he slid towards his waiting coach. Victor’s index finger was resting on his lips, the gesture he always showed when thinking about something, but his eyes were bright with the warmth that Yuuri loved so much.

Victor raised his other hand to help Yuuri off the ice, knowing that his muscles must be trembling from the force of the last jump. He’d done it often enough himself. Brown eyes met blue ones and Yuuri slowly started to smile as he took Victor’s hand, only to be pull forward, almost stumbling the last few steps and falling into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Do you have any idea what you did to me tight now?”, Victor purred, his lips brushing over Yuuri’s ear as strong arms closed around his frame.

Yuuri looked up at his coach and shook his head. “I… I didn’t mean for you to see that”, he answered, fighting down the flustered feeling that threatened to take away his confidence. He wouldn’t let that happen. He’d proven time and time again that he was very well capable of seducing Victor Nikiforov instead of being seduced by him.

“Why did you come here tonight?”, Victor wanted to know, more serious now.

Yuuri blinked and straightened his shoulders, taking one step back but remaining close enough to still feel Victor’s breath on his cheeks. “I couldn’t sleep after what you said today. I was too…”, he paused, moistening his lips and narrowing his eyes. “…happy”.

Victor’s expression seemed to melt from one second to the next and Yuuri briefly wondered if his boyfriend had taken his absence from their bed as a bad thing. Yuuri smiled at him, before cocking his head and walking past Victor, swaying his hips a little (well… as good as possible when still wearing skates). He didn’t have to say anything to know that Victor would follow him. It was practically an invitation.

And unsurprisingly, Yuuri heard the locker room door being closed a few seconds after he’d entered the room.

“You’re practicing my jump”, Victor said, stating the obvious and Yuuri didn’t even fully turn around but only looked at him over his shoulder.

“No shit, Sherlock”, he answered with a smirk. This new, confident version of himself, made his head go dizzy. After being shy and not very poised, it felt strange to show his changed self. But then again, the person he was talking to, was Victor. His boyfriend and the man who’d made Yuuri’s development possible.

“Why?”, Victor simply asked, moving closer to the younger man, who’d sat down on a bench by now, opening his skates.

Yuuri looked up at him, his fingers still opening the laces of his shoes. “Well… You are my most important person and I wanted to have a part of you in my program. So I decided to add your jump”, he explained in all honesty. This time Yuuri didn’t blush He just slid out of shoes and put them aside, waiting for what Victor would say.

They’d never used the ‘three magical words’, their relationship being determined rather by looks and actions than sweet words, but what Yuuri had just said, was as close to an ‘I love you’ as you could get.

And Victor knew that. He recognized the words for what they were and finally walked close enough to stand in front of his boyfriend and take hold of Yuuri’s wrists, pulling him up into his embrace. Brown eyes widened a little as Yuuri fell against Victor’s chest.

“Yuuri”, Victor purred, the ‘u’ even longer than usual. “Солнечный свет, you shouldn’t have said that”. Something strange glistened in those piercing blue eyes as he looked at the smaller man in his arms.

Yuuri swallowed, another thought that had been haunting him the entire night, catching up with him. “Victor”, he whispered, biting his bottom lip. “We can’t, can we? Marry, I mean. Neither in your country nor in mine…”. With all his joy about Victor calling Yuuri’s question a marriage proposal, the only drop of bitterness had been the fact that they both lived in countries where same sex marriage was off limits.

Victor however, just smiled at him, lowering his head until their lips almost met. Some weeks ago that would have made Yuuri run away from him, trying to hide a crush that had long since changed into something so much more.

“Do you have any idea, how adorable you are?”, Victor said, one hand sliding up Yuuri’s back, already distracting him from his thoughts.

“What’s that gotta do with anything?”, Yuuri asked back, shivering slightly at the feeling.

“Yuuri, we don’t need a signed sheet of paper or a priest’s blessing. I don’t care about that and know you don’t either. We’re good together, that’s all that matters and if you want me to give you a ring, I can do that”, he explained with a cocky smile while his voice was laced with a warmth that made Yuuri’s heart clench.

“How about I give you one? I promised to bring you something round and golden”, Yuuri replied, imitating his boyfriend’s and smirk and closing the gap between their lips before Victor even got the chance to say something.

But, as they were after all better with actions than with words, Victor didn’t need to say anything. He just rushed forward, gently shoving Yuuri backwards until his back hit the lockers behind him with a metallic bang, before pressing their bodies together.

Oh yes, Katsuki Yuuri was absolutely capable of seducing Victor Nikiforov – with words as much as with actions.

Their lips were locked in a heated kiss and impatient hands roamed over Yuuri’s chest, travelling down to the hem of his shirt. He shivered, as the fingers, cold from the temperature in the rink, touched his bare skin right above the waistband.

Yuuri’s own hands had found their way into Victor’s hair, tugging slightly at the silver strands. He felt Victor’s thigh being pressed against his crotch and moaned into the kiss, while his mind started to comprehend what was happening.

Locker room sex? What the fuck?

“Ah… Victor… stop”, he said, painting and unable to make it sound more like a moan than an actual sentence.

Piercing blue eyes snapped open, the look inside of them a little confused as they took in the sight of the man before them. Yuuri’s hair was dishevelled, his cheeks slightly pink and his lips kiss bruised. He looked adorable and it took all of Victor’s willpower to not just ignore the words and go right back to kissing him senseless.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”, he asked, his voice rougher than usual with supressed desire. God, he’d been in love this man for so long and having him now, as his boyfriend, made Victor burn with a need that he’d never felt in his twenty- seven years before.

“We’re in the locker room”, Yuuri stated the obvious, flexing his hands as he let go of Victor’s hair, but remained in his position, pressed against the cold metal surface. “Someone might come in and see us”, he added, as he noticed Victor’s ‘ _What’s-your-point-in-this_?’- look.

“It’s four in the morning, Солнечный свет. No one’s gonna come in. And if by any chance they do, lucky them, you look hot when I’m inside you”, Victor replied, watching with glee as Yuuri’s cheeks blushed an even darker shade of red.

No matter how good he had become at showing and wielding his eros, Victor still new how to baffle him.

“W… What?”, Yuuri stuttered, waving his hands about only to have them caught by a laughing Victor, who laced his fingers through Yuuri’s, before leaning closer again until his lips were right next to Yuuri’s left ear.

“We’re all alone and you want me as much as I want you. Relax”, he purred, his hot breath fanning over Yuuri’s skin, making the baby hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. “We’re practically engaged now”.

Yuuri swallowed hard. Who was he to deny Victor anything? He was head over heels for this man. Slowly, he lowered his hands and slid them under Victor’s shirt, his skin hot against the cold of Yuuri’s fingers. He’d touched Victor a thousand times, even before they’d gotten together, but it still amazed him every time that he was the lucky person to be allowed to be this close to Victor.

And with that all the fears of being caught flew out of the window. Who the fuck cared about getting caught? This was about them and not about others! They were in love and they had a right to… well… fuck… (the word still sounded strange in Yuuri’s head) wherever they wanted… or something along those lines.

Victor growled in satisfaction as soon as Yuuri’s lips were pressed against his again, luring him into another heated kiss. He knew, he didn’t have to hold back anymore. Yuuri had just given his consent to continue what they had begun earlier, which left a very strange feeling in Victor’s chest.

Being together in some locked room with no one to see them, was one thing. Having sex at a public place, even if it was at night, meant something entirely else. Yuuri wouldn’t ever hide his affections for him. Which meant a lot, as they were both born into worlds were being with a man was either not talked about in public or even seen as something unnatural and wrong.

Victor himself had never cared about gender or sex. He’d been attracted to personalities not genitals and Yuuri was by far the purest and most wonderful person he’d met in his life so far. He’d known that from the moment they really met for the first time, when Yuuri had, in a drunken haze and eyes glistening with tears, asked him to be his coach.

The warmth inside Victor’s chest seemed to deepen, as he gently ran his tongue over Yuuri’s lips, asking for entrance rather than just forcing his way into the wet cavern, which he could have done, he knew that, but he preferred having Yuuri’s consent to do so.

Pink lips parted for him and a soft tongue darted out to welcome him, sensually running along his own until it had lured it into Yuuri’s mouth. Fuck, everything Yuuri did was somehow seducing Victor, even if his actions were (at least right now) rather chaste than lewd.

Victor slid his hands back under Yuuri’s shirt, brushing with the tips of his fingers over warm skin, while their tongues swirled around each other. He could feel a slight sheen of sweat from when Yuuri had danced before. His hair was a little damp as well, but that just added to adorable sight he was.

Yuuri’s hands had found purchase at Victor’s shoulders, the place he always chose to cling to, especially during sex, which was probably why Victor’s back was marred with deep scratches from their lovemaking.

To be honest, it didn’t bother Victor one bit. Of course the wounds sometimes stung when he showered and Yuuri had been quite upset after their first night, when he’d seen the damage, but for Victor those wounds were signs of how good his boyfriend felt when he was inside him and what else did Victor need really?

He smiled into the kiss and raised his left leg again, pressing his thigh against Yuuri’s crotch like he’d done before, however meeting no resistance this time. Instead, Yuuri just moaned, the sounds being swallowed by their links lips, and pressed back against Victor to intensity the pressure.

God, Yuuri was so responsive, it drove Victor mad.

With his need to feel more, Victor broke the kiss and shoved Yuuri’s shirt over his head, his own following suit, until they were both pooling on the floor beneath them. With the warming garment gone, Yuuri shivered in the cool air. His sweat sheened skin covered in goosebumps. It was no surprise, considering that it was November already and the middle of the night. Not the warmest time to be naked.

Victor, not covered in sweat and used to even harsher temperatures, wrapped his arms around Yuuri, warming him with his own body, while his lips bit and licked the smaller man’s neck to distract him from the cold.

And of course it worked. Yuuri was a sucker for having his neck played with. Or… well… he liked all kinds of foreplay. Having Victor’s whole attention all to himself as they shared touched and kisses, was sometimes even better than the act itself. Not blurred and needy, but done with great care and the wish to get to know every part of your partner’s body.

“Ahhh… Victor…”, Yuuri moaned, unable to keep his hips from rocking against Victor’s thigh. His body was already on fire and the thought of being in public surprisingly enough, added to his desire.

Who would have thought that Katsuki Yuuri might have a thing for this?

“Eager, are we?”, asked Victor, his voice filled with a strange mixture of lust and amusement. He licked his lips and lowered his head again, running his nose along Yuuri’s neck to breath in his scent.

Yuuri was halfway into denying Victor’s words, when he decided to play along. He’d sworn to himself to not be as easily flustered as before and he wouldn’t let Victor tease him into blushing and embarrassment again.

“F… for you always”, he replied cockily, tilting his head back in an unspoken demand for Victor to continue his ministrations. Victor on the other hand chuckled. His little katsudon was getting more and more confident and his words went straight to Victor’s cock. He wanted him bad and he also wanted to drag this out for as long as possible.

Yuuri pressed against the locker in his back, as Victor lips slowly travelled downwards, leaving a wet, hot trail of kisses and bites, that would surely be seen the next morning, down his collarbone. He’d always enjoyed marking Yuuri. After Yuuri’s rejection at the airport in Russia last year, he’d thought that maybe there wasn’t a change for the two of them, but with Yuuri’s reaction after their kiss in China everything had changed and Victor just wasn’t willing to let anyone ever doubt what their relationship really was. Marks it was then.

His lips soon reached Yuuri’s nipples and instead of leaning further down, Victor heaved Yuuri up by the hips until he wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, their clothed cocks brushing against each other. Satisfied with Yuuri’s now raised position, Victor nudged one of his nipples with his tongue, eyes focused on Yuuri’s face though to watch his reaction.

Those beautiful lips where slightly parted and his eyes were closed as the pleasure ran though his body like liquid fire, setting his nerves ablaze. Yes, his nipples were fucking sensitive and Victor, sneaky bastard that he was, took advantage of that.

Victor smirked at the sight, determined to make Yuuri respond even more. He stepped even closer, pressing Yuuri hard against the locker for purchase and used his now free hand to open the fly of Yuuri’s pants, his fingers brushing against Yuuri’s erection.

A hiss made Victor look up again, his smirk deepening, as he bit the nipple gently and snuck his hand into Yuuri’s boxer shorts, stroking the hot flesh with feathery touches. Yuuri’s hands were now roaming over Victor’s chest, not sure of their destination, just feeling the smooth skin and warmth. All thoughts about how cold the room was, were long wiped from Yuuri’s mind. All he could focus on was Victor.

“D… don’t make me come… yet…”, he moaned, unable to properly utter the words while his body was burning with this strange pleasure. “I.. want… with you”.

Victor released Yuuri’s nipple from his teeth and stilled his hand. “You can come more than once, you know that”, he said with a smile on his lips that made his voice warm and kind.

“I… I know… but what about you?”, Yuuri asked. Things went like this most of the time. Victor would be in the leading role of their lovemaking, no matter who had started it initially, and make Yuuri feel good once, twice, sometimes even thrice, with himself just coming once, inside him. And it wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t like the feeling of it all, but he didn’t want to be the one who only took but never gave.

“I’m the lucky guy who gets to be with you. I don’t care how often I finish, as long as I make you feel as good as possible along the way”, Victor replied, stealing a kiss from Yuuri, before letting him back on the ground to tug down his pants.

Brown eyes widened a little, the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks making him look even more adorable. He opened his mouth to say something, but his mind, still comprehending Victor’s words, didn’t provide anything to say really, resulting in Yuuri, closing his mouth again.

 _Well done_ , he thought, _you looked like fish in front of him_.

“Stop worrying so much, Yuuri”, Victor said, his voice kind and yet a little amused. Yuuri’s tendency to make a fuss out of things didn’t bother him, but he knew that it sometimes blocked Yuuri from going to his full potential. Be it on the ice or (in this case) in the bedroom.

Yuuri just nodded, stepping out of his pants now pooling around his ankles. He’d been naked around Victor so often, it shouldn’t affect him anymore, but standing here, in the bright light of the locker room with no chance to hide anything from him, Yuuri felt the familiar urge to cover himself, but fought it down and decided to take action himself.

Maybe he would feel better about all of this, if he got more active. As active as he’d been just 48 hours ago, when Victor had left their shared hotel room to catch his flight back to Japan because of Makkachin. Smiling up at Victor, Yuuri got on his knees and opened Victor’s pants to free his cock from the fabric. Last time he’d done this; he’d felt extremely good seeing his boyfriend react to it.

Feeling more confident on familiar ground, Yuuri moistened his lips. “No, Victor. I will make you feel good first”, he said before darting his tongue out and running it along Victor’s erection, watching in awe the other man’s reaction.

The usually composed features falling apart in the moment of lust. Victor had been performing for almost his entire life, on the ice as well as off, but Yuuri had seen the true Victor, the man behind the mask of the perfect figure skater, and he loved that man even more than his idol and looking at his face now, Yuuri was sure that he again saw the real Victor.

His cheeks were red now and his eyes had darkened, while he bit his lower lip to stifle a moan. Smirking a little, Yuuri let go of him for a second to speak again. “Now it’s you holding back”, he said all cocky.

Victor huffed, but ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair as a sign to continue his ministration, which his boyfriend gladly did. Yuuri knew what to do now. He’d already payed quite close attention to Victor’s reaction last time he’d given him head, and therefore knew what he liked and what felt best for him.

This time, when Yuuri fully wrapped his lips around Victor’s cock, he heard his boyfriend moan at the feeling and the long, elegant fingers flexed in Yuuri’s hair, tugging at the black strands. He ran his tongue along the tip and closed his eyes, the knowledge that he made Victor feel good slowly sinking in and giving him that other kind of pleasure that was so different from the physical feeling, but no less intense.

Their relationship was something mutual, a give and take. So far, Victor had been the one who’d done most of the giving, until Yuuri had taken action two days ago and he wouldn’t fall back into his old, more passive behaviour. He’d been passive for almost his entire life and where had it gotten him? To the bottom of last year’s Grand Prix Final ranking. The time of passiveness was over.

Smiling at Victor’s reaction, Yuuri added one of his hands to his ministrations, the other one running along Victor’s thigh, feeling his skin underneath his fingertips. He looked up at his boyfriend, who’d tilted his head back in pleasure, lips parted and moaning shamelessly now. He was even more gorgeous now.

It didn’t take long before Victor’s body trembled slightly under the pleasure Yuuri inflicted, his legs shaking and his hands fisting into the hair he still clung to. He was getting closer to the edge, and Yuuri was getting bolder by the second. He’d started to nibble at Victor’s cock some time ago, adding a bit of pain to all the sweetness.

The hand he’d rested on Victor’s thigh now moved upwards, touching him where no one else had ever been allowed to touch before, but Victor didn’t interfere. He knew it was only a matter of time until they full on switched positions for the first time and he wouldn’t stop Yuuri in his not-so-innocent exploration of Victor’s body.

Victor’s breath hitched somewhat, when he felt a cold finger slide inside him, but if he’d indeed felt uncomfortable for a second, the feeling was soon forgotten anyway, as Yuuri curled his finger up and hit Victor’s prostate, sending waves of white hot pleasure down his spine.

Yuuri knew from Victor’s reaction that this was the moment he would have to retreat if he didn’t want his boyfriend to come into his mouth, but honestly, he didn’t care. All he could think about was that it was him making Victor fall apart and flex his hips in need.

Humming happy, he ran his tongue around Victor’s cock again, only then realizing that the low vibrations added to the stimulation and sent Victor over the edge, having him come into Yuuri’s mouth with a thrust he’d been unable to stifle the moment his orgasm hit him.

Victor moaned loudly, Yuuri’s name lewdly falling from his parted lips and his muscles trembling under the intense pleasure of his climax. Everything felt heightened with Yuuri, especially coming. Victor would never in his entire life, get enough this man.

By the time Yuuri released his cock, Victor had come down from the aftermath, his breath still heavy in his chest, but the burning heat had somewhat subsided. “God Yuuri”, he whispered, dragging Yuuri up by the shoulder until he fully stood in front of him, their faces close enough to feel each other’s breaths.

“I wanted to surprise you”, Yuuri said, his voice low, but his eyes bright in the artificial light of the locker room.

“And that you did”, Victor replied as he came closer and pressed Yuuri’s back against the metal behind him again, before gripping both his thighs to raise him back into the position they’d previously been in. He loved the feeling of Yuuri’s legs around his hips and their bodies pressed flush against each other. And Yuuri look so damn hot in his arms.

Wrapping one hand around the younger man’s now even more prominent erection, Victor leaned in to run his tongue over Yuuri’s lips, thrusting it inside the warm cavern in the same rhythm as he pumped Yuuri’s cock, adding a different kind of stimulation that came from knowing that Victor was practically fucking Yuuri with his tongue, rather than from actual physical pleasure.

Yuuri shivered in Victor’s arms, the cold surface of the locker biting into the skin of his back and he was sure that if they really did have sex in this position, Victor wouldn’t be the only one with scratches afterwards.

“Ahhhhh”, he moaned, Victor twisting his wrist and applying more pressure and a faster pace to Yuuri’s cock that was already wet and glistening with precum. He knew, he wouldn’t last long like this, but he desperately wanted to feel more of Victor before he did. “W… Wait… Victor”, he rasped, almost chocking on the words.

Piercing blue eyes snapped up and held his gaze questioningly, the wicked hand still moving along Yuuri’s cock, making it hard to think straight.

“I… I want to come… with you inside me”, he added, his voice so rough with lust he almost didn’t recognize it and Victor stopped his ministrations at the words, blinking once, twice, thrice in a row.

God, Yuuri could be so hot, especially when he had no intention to be and just voiced what he wanted. Even after being sucked off just a few minutes ago, those words falling from not so innocent lips, had him hard again already.

“Your wish is my command”, Victor finally replied with a wink and let go of Yuuri’s cock, bringing his fingers in front of Yuuri’s face. “We don’t have lube. You need to suck them for me”, he explained, seeing Yuuri’s slightly confused look.

For a split second, Victor thought Yuuri would blush again, but he didn’t and instead opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to run it along the three fingers in front of him. The way those soft lips and wet tongue played with the digits was disturbingly similar to the blowjob Victor had just received and it made his dick throb with need again.

Victor really wanted this to be good for Yuuri, and he knew he needed to prepare him properly, but damn he wanted to pound inside him more than anything. It took a lot of willpower, to slowly slide one wet finger inside his boyfriend and get him ready for more.

A moan fell from Yuuri’s lips and he rocked his hips. They’d done this more than once in the past weeks, and yet Victor remained gentle and careful, almost too careful. “I’m not going to break, Victor”, he said, his eyes locking onto blue ones, while his hands wrapped around Victor’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Yuuri”, Victor replied, shaking his head but curling his finger up to where he knew Yuuri’s sweet spot was located. And Yuuri threw his head back, making all kinds of noises that tugged painfully at Victor’s self-control.

“Ahhh…. Fuck… Victor… I don’t care. I want you. Inside. Now”, Yuuri moaned, thrusting his hips against the intruding finger to intensify the pressure against his prostate. God, this just wasn’t enough, he needed to feel _more_ and he was getting impatient with Victor’s restrain.

Victor swallowed hard. Yuuri’s words seemed to have a direct connection to Victor’s cock, that now twitched in anticipation, precum leaking from the tip. “Fuck this…”, he muttered, giving into his urges, and thrusting three instead of two fingers inside Yuuri to speed thing up. They were both at their limit.

Yuuri bit his lips and hissed at the sudden intrusion, but the glorious feeling that coursed through his veins only seconds later made up for every last bit of pain he felt. He knew, he should be embarrassed or something, but being with Victor felt to natural by now and Yuuri so welcome in his arms that he was able to let go of all the things usually occupying his mind and just feel what Victor was doing to his body.

“More…”, be pleaded, moving his hips again and rubbing his neglected cock against Victor’s forearm in the need of more friction. It just wasn’t enough yet.

Victor looked at the man before him, taking in the sight that was gorgeously displayed. Yuuri had tilted his head back, resting it against the locker. His eyes were closed and his cheeks red, but from lust rather than anything else and his naked chest was raising and falling heavily, pink nipples all hard from the cool air around them. He looked perfect. A sight only for Victor to see.

Thrusting his fingers into Yuuri’s sweet spot once again, Victor decided that he just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to feel his boyfriend more thoroughly, wanted to claim him completely by becoming one being at least for a time.

He pulled his fingers out, smiling at the almost disappointed sound Yuuri made at the sudden loss of stimulation. His little katsudon knew exactly what he wanted by now. Victor chuckled and brown eyes opened to find his. They were glazed over by lust.

“Ready?”, he asked, gently stealing a kiss only to have his bottom lip bitten by a rather feisty Yuuri.

“Less taking. More fucking”, Yuuri replied, making Victor’s breath hitch. Hell, he’d created a monster. Who would have guessed that such things could ever fall from Yuuri’s lips? Little unexperienced and innocent Yuuri.

“As you command, Солнечный свет”, Victor said, lining his cock with Yuuri’s entrance and sinking inside him inch by inch. He wasn’t exactly slow, but also not fast enough to hurt the man in his arms, who now arched his back and moaned in pleasure, his back sliding along the sharp metal, while his fingers dug into the barely healed skin of Victor’s shoulders.

He’d finally gotten what he craved, Victor inside of him, filling him even deeper than usual due to their position against the locker. Yuuri’s entire weight rested on his hips, which made Victor only slide further into the velvety heat. His mind had ceased functioning altogether by now and all he could do was feel the touch of skin slapping against skin and the heat that engulfed him so perfectly.

Yuuri was even tighter than usual due to their lack of preparation this time and it didn’t make things easier for Victor. Despite having come not long ago, he could already feel the tell-tale heat curling in his groin as he increased the pace of his thrusts, while Yuuri used the momentum to move his hips in sync, taking Victor deeper inside every time he thrust back in. It felt glorious.

“Naaghhhhaa… Victor… more… harder…”, Yuuri moaned, not caring that his words would have him hide in shame if it wasn’t for all the pleasure setting his blood on fire. He felt so full and Victor’s cock slammed into Yuuri’s prostate with every stroke, making his head spin. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the sharp edges of the locker were leaving deep marks in his skin, but he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was to be consumed by his need for Victor.

The pace increased again, Victor’s hands digging into Yuuri’s hips to keep him in place, probably leaving bruises that would be visible by morning. Victor’s senses had gone into overdrive by now, screaming for more and yet being on the brink of what felt almost painful. Yuuri was so tight and hot… and his moans kept adding to Victor’s pleasure, driving him mad with longing.

“мой…”, he muttered, falling back into his native language as he changed the angle slightly to reach even deeper inside. His blue eyes watched Yuuri’s reaction, satisfied by the drawn out moaned he received followed by a rough “Victor… I can’t… I’m going to come…”.

“Do it. Don’t hold back, Yuuri. Come for me”, Victor whispered, thrusting full force into the younger man’s prostate.

Yuuri screamed Victor’s name at the overwhelming pleasure, his orgasm crashing through him like a meteor, muscles trembling and shaking. And Victor could do nothing but follow suit as Yuuri suddenly tightened around him, the pressure and heat becoming unbearable and sending Victor into his second climax. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder while they both rode on the waves of pleasure, shallow thrusts prolonging their orgasms.

“God… I love you so much”, Victor muttered against heated skin, the words finally leaving his lips after he’d held them back for weeks. But who was he kidding? He loved that man, so why not voice it? At least, his lust ridding mind didn’t find anything wrong with it. And judging by how Yuuri’s grip on his shoulder’s tightened, he thought the same.

“Victor…”, he whispered, his voice rich with emotions and the message obvious even without saying the exact words.

Victor raised his head, his eyes searching for Yuuri’s. They were warm and bright and so full of love that Victor didn’t need a voiced confession. He’d been alone for the past twenty years, his career swallowing every last bit of his private life, but he’d found happiness now, in the form of a handsome Japanese boy, he never wanted to let go of again.

“Yuuri, you showed me both… life and love… will you take care of me from now on?”, Victor asked, his cheeks actually a little red. He’d wanted to ask Yuuri that ever since he’d stepped out of that plane.

“Of course I will. You ‘re my most important person. The only one I ever wanted to hold on to”, Yuuri replied, his brown eyes bright with happiness.

For more than twenty Victor Nikiforov had sacrificed everything for his skating, but now he was ready to sacrifice skating for his everything – a very talented, adorable man named Katsuki Yuuri.

What more could a man ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> So this it again and I hope you enjoyed reading. Some of you asked me to switch their roles and I think you can already guess that it will probably happen in the next one-shot, depending on what happens in the next EP tomorrow. I’m so excited already!! *-* If there’s anything you guys want to read, just let me know – I’m not done with Yuri on Ice yet!


End file.
